Adult image identification techniques can be used in various fields, e.g., medical image analysis, Internet-based multimedia services, multimedia contents broadcasting and privacy protection.
However, since the adult image identification techniques being used or being developed classify an image into an adult image by estimating overall sexuality or provocativeness of the image without detecting regions-of-interest in the image, they have limitations in actual applications to various services.